Mente Erudita, Corazon Abnegado
by karinacruz
Summary: seria una tipica ceremonia de eleccion. salvo por un motivo, era SU ceremonia de eleccion. Jeannine tenia claro su eleccion, no era nada dificil, su prueba de aptitud lo confirmo, solo tenia que cortarse y dejar caer su sangre en el cuenco con agua. pero... ¿su mejor amigo se quedaria con ella? ¿o acaso Andrew Prior se transferiria?. UNA ELECCION MARCO SU FUTURO...
**Hola.**

 **Esta pequeña historia se la dedico a** Jeannine Matweus. **Gracias por todo el apoyo.**

 **Esta historia es, la ceremonia de elección de Natalie, Andrew y de Jeannine.**

 **Punto de vista de Jeannine (obviamente):**

Estoy sentada y temblando, a pesar de que sé cuál es la facción que escogeré. Me dan nervios lo que vaya a pasar a partir de ahora. La ceremonia empieza como siempre, dan el típico discurso de todos lo años que ya todos sabemos, y empiezan las elecciones, todo va como todos los años, unos van, otros vienen.

-Natalie **(lo siento, no se su apellido)** – volteo a ver. Es la ´´amiga´´ de Andrew. En seguida me pongo furiosa. Más vale que no se le ocurra venir a erudición para quedarse con Andrew, porque le hare la vida imposible y me asegurare de que no pase la iniciación.

Ella camina y sin dudar corta la palma de su mano y deja que su sangre gotee en el cuenco de abnegación. Veo que ella sonríe y camina hacia su nueva facción. Me relajo y suelto un suspiro, ya se alejó bastante, ni siquiera Andrew le tiene tanto cariño como para transferirse a abnegación. Nadie es tan tonto para transferirse a abnegación. ya no hay ninguna posibilidad de que me quite a Andrew otra vez.

-Jeannine Matthews – me llaman

Me levanto y camino hacia los cuencos y acepto el cuchillo. Con un movimiento rápido me corto la palma y dejo que sangre un poco, luego, sin dudar estiro el brazo y mi sangre gotea en el agua y la vuelve más rosa, luego regreso y me siento en mi lugar de antes, me arde la mano, por suerte me traje una venda de casa, me envuelvo la mano y me tranquilizo. Siento que una sonrisa empieza a crecer en mi cara al imaginarme una vida al lado de Andrew, reconocimientos por grandes descubrimientos, una casa llena de libros, unos hijos superdotados, envejecer juntos con nuestra inteligencia. Me la paso absorta en mis pensamientos hasta que oigo un nombre más que familiar

-Andrew Prior-sonrío con más facilidad. Él camina hacia los cuencos, acepta en cuchillo y corta su palma, veo que sonríe, voltea una vez más hacia nuestra facción y veo algo curioso en su mirada, por un segundo creo que está feliz de que volverá a su facción, conmigo. Pero luego su sangre gotea en las grises piedras de abnegación. Toda erudición explota en murmuros, lo consideran traidor.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué abnegación? ¿Por qué no erudición? Se transfirió. Me dejo. Se supone que estaríamos juntos por siempre. Natalie. Ella le metió esas ideas en su cabeza. Él no pertenece a abnegación, pertenece a erudición. Pertenece aquí, a mi lado. Veo que él camina y se sienta aun lado de Natalie, luego veo que ambos se sujetan de la mano. Eran pareja. Ya lo tenían planeado. Entonces… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Porque me lleno de ilusiones? Tal vez nunca me dijo que me quería, pero éramos los mejores amigos… se supone que terminaríamos siendo pareja, por eso todos los veraces siempre nos hacían burla de que éramos pareja en el almuerzo. Se supone que nos casaríamos y tendríamos una familia.

Quiero levantarme y gritarle que debería quedarse conmigo. Pero su elección ya está hecha. Quiero levantarme y gritarle a Natalie que todo esto es su culpa, que arruino toda mi vida, que me lo arrebato de las manos, que él no es para abnegación, es para erudición.

Cuando la ceremonia de elección termina, todos salimos, antes de salir veo una última vez a Andrew, tal vez sea la última vez que lo veo vestido de azul, ahora ni siquiera lo verán, no verán lo inteligente, guapo, amable y paciente que es, porque ahora es de abnegación y eso sería egoísta. Lo veo por última vez, está sonriendo, le está sonriendo a Natalie, probablemente ellos si se casaran y tendrán hijos. Al llegar de nuevo a mi facción corro a mi casa (la iniciación empieza hasta mañana) y me encierro en mi cuarto y lloro. Lloro por todo lo que perdí, lloro por mi corazón roto, lloro al ver que nunca poder devolverle el libro que me presto, lloro al ver un dibujo que él me dio de él y mío de cuando teníamos 11 años y era mi cumpleaños, estamos agarrados de las manos, es un simple dibujo echo por niños pero significa mucho. Lloro al ver un dibujo que hice a los 13 años y estaba enamorada de él, somos él y yo de adultos, agarrados de las manos y con muchos corazones a nuestro alrededor, está pegado con cinta adhesiva, mi mamá lo rompió en millones de pedazos cuando lo vio, dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo, me quedo ahí hasta que mis lágrimas desparecen, y luego veo mi álbum de fotos, desde que teníamos 3 años y estamos jugando, cuando teníamos 6 años jugando al escondite, en nuestro primer día de escuela, cuando me apoyo cuando las demás chicas del salón me decían nerd, en el concurso de deletreo cuando empatamos, él me dejo quedarme con el trofeo, en una mesa intercambiando libros, cuando tomábamos clases de ciencia , cuando él me ayudaba a cargar mis libros de camino a mi casa, cuando me daba su almuerzo cuando yo olvidaba el mío . Lo guardo en el cajón y lo cierro de golpe. Lo superare, tendré una buena vida, no lo necesito. Antes de darme cuenta ya ha oscurecido, entonces decido salir, camino hasta el sector de abnegación y toco a la primera casa que veo con las luces encendidas.

-hola ¿Qué deseas?- me pregunta con mucha amabilidad la mujer que abrió la puerta

-quiero saber dónde están los iniciados de abnegación-le digo- quiero ver a uno de los iniciados, es mi amigo y quiero decirle un último adiós.

Ella se muerde el labio, dudando, pero luego asiente.

-están en esa casa-me dice y señala una casa idéntica a las otras

-gracias

-de nada cariño- dice y cierra la puerta

Yo camino hacia la casa y toco la puerta. Sale un hombre mayor con una sonrisa amable

-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunta amablemente

-me dijeron que aquí están los iniciados y los que se transfirieron-le digo- quiero hablar con el chico que se transfirió de erudición

-claro- me dice- ¿es tu hermano? ¿Tu primo?

-es mi… amigo

Él sonríe y vuelve a entrar, un momento después, sale Andrew, vistiendo ropas grises y sosas. Quiero decirle que se la quite y se ponga su vieja ropa de erudición pero no puedo, ya se fue, ya no es erudito. Se ve tan guapo, a pesar de que ya ni siquiera está peinado y tiene el pelo mucho mas corto

-hola Andrew-le digo

-hola Jeannine-me dice

-no sabía que te ibas a transferir-le digo

-lo tenía pensado desde hace algunos meses

-¿entonces porque no me lo dijiste?-le digo, mi voz está rota.

-no lo vi necesario

-¿Por qué no? Eras mi mejor amigo, nos contábamos todo

-no lo sé, lo siento Jeannine

-¿estás seguro de que quieres esto para ti? ¿Cómo te puede gustar abnegación?

-no lo sé, esta facción es hermosa, me siento en casa. Nunca me sentí asi en erudición

-pero creí que te gustaba…-entonces todas la piezas encajan: cuando cargaba mis libros, cuando me daba su almuerzo, cuando me regalo el trofeo de deletreo, ese instinto altruista… siempre perteneció a abnegación.

-lo sé, pero ahora vivo aquí y la verdad no me arrepiento.- dice sonriendo- amo este lugar, todos son tan amables y atentos y…creo que quiero ser como ellos.

-que ideas te metió Natalie en la cabeza-suspiro

-a ella no la metas-me dice- esta facción en hermosa, por eso la elegí y ya mi vida está casi planeada, me casare con Natalie y tendremos hijos y los veremos a ellos irse tal vez,- se ríe con expresión soñadora- tal vez uno se transfiera a erudición de donde vine y tal vez otro se vaya a osadía de donde vino su madre, Natalie y yo envejeceremos juntos y moriremos juntos, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el mismo día. **(Lo siento por el chiste cruel)**

-cállate Andrew-le escupo- sabes lo que sentía por ti

-¿te gustaba?-pregunta después de un momento de silencio

-me gustas-lo corrijo

\- lo siento, no lo sabía-dice

Entonces algo en mi comprende. Ya no importa. Él es feliz, y si él es feliz yo estoy feliz, aunque él no esté conmigo. Lo dejo irse, que sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado, que sea feliz con Natalie.

-ya no importa, te casaras con Natalie y serán una bonita pareja-le digo con una sonrisa triste

-lo siento- se disculpa- en fin, creo que estoy feliz con mi elección, ya lo teníamos planeado, nos amamos tanto que decidimos transferirnos juntos. Pero es bueno verte por última vez

Ultima vez… no quiero eso, quería casarme con él, quería tener una gran y productiva vida a su lado. Sin embargo solo me limito a asentir y a darle un abrazo, durante ese abrazo todo está bien, y cuando se aparta ya no me siento tan vacía.

-adiós Andrew-le digo sonriendo con un poco de tristeza

-adiós Jeannine- me dice- cuídate

-lo hare

Le sonrió y me voy caminando por la calle, por donde vine, voy a paso calmado; puede que no todo este perdido. No lo necesito para tener una buena vida. Puedo empezar un nuevo estudio. De divergentes, siempre he querido saber más de ellos. Sí. Eso es lo que are. No lo necesito.

Soy independiente.

Soy inteligente.

Soy erudita.

 **¿Qué tal?** **¿Les gusto? ¿Qué tal?**


End file.
